The Trigan Empire
The Rise and Fall of the Trigan Empire, later called simply The Trigan Empire was a science fiction comic series written mainly by Mike Butterworth and most notably drawn by Don Lawrence. It told the story of an alien culture that contained an educational blend of science and Earth-like ancient civilizations. Background It initially ran from 1965 to 1982, dealing with the long-past events of an empire on the distant planet of Elekton. Heavily influenced by mythological tales, a number of the societies seemed to be based on ancient cultures that had existed in history. Chief among these was the Trigan Empire, apparently modelled on the Roman empire. This similarity even extended to Trigan City, the capital being built on five hills, in a similar fashion to the seven hills of Rome. The Trigans flew atmosphere craft. The Trigans' clothing was similar to that of the Romans, with many of the populace dressed in toga-like garments, or in the case of the soldiery, in Roman-style armour. A similar likeness could be drawn with Hericon, the chief rival in power to the Trigans, whose appearance seemed to mirror that of elements of the Byzantine empire, and the Persian Empire. The series was a strange blend of low and high tech. The Trigans began as a nomadic tribe called the Vorgs, with no technology, initially under the leadership of three brothers, Trigo, Brag and Klud. Trigo persuades his more conservative brothers that in the face of changing events, namely the ambitions of the Lokan Empire, that they must settle. The fledgling Trigan nation is established under the leadership of Trigo, with the trappings of a Romanesque civilization with swords, lances and Roman-style clothing, but with high tech ray guns, aircraft and a high-tech navy. In a later story, the Trigans create a rocketship in months to fly to one of Elekton's moons. Several of the other civilizations show a similar blend of both low and high tech. The first strip told of a spaceship crashing into a swamp on Earth, the crew frozen to death, with many written volumes inside in an unknown language. Studies of the crew reveal them to be humanoid, but around 12 feet tall. After many years, the spaceship is turned into the central attraction of an amusement park. Eventually, at a very advanced age, a scientist - Peter Richard Haddon - who had studied the books from the spaceship as a young man manages to decrypt the volumes, and begins to relate the tales. Publication history The strip first appeared in the first issue of the British magazine Ranger in September 1965 and then in the British Look and Learn magazine from issue 232 (June 1966) when the two titles merged after the 40th issue of Ranger. Both titles were weekly educational magazines designed for young people; although mainly filled with articles on life, history, science and technology, both contained a small comic strip section in each issue. The series ran in Look and Learn until the title ceased publication with issue 1049, April 1982, an extraordinary run of 854 issues between the two magazines. There were a number of early reprints. In the United Kingdom, Hamlyn Publishing printed one book called simply, "The Trigan Empire", this was printed in the United States by Chartwell Publishing. This edition featured early stories. A later book was printed by Hawk Publishing in 1989 as Tales of the Trigan Empire in hardback form. Both the Hamlyn and Hawk books have parts cut from some of the original stories, most notably in the Hawk book there are sometimes entire pages that have been taken out. In recent years, the parts of the Trigan Empire that were drawn by Don Lawrence have been reprinted by the Don Lawrence Collection in luxury hardback limited editions. These editions have the stories as originally printed without any of the frames that were missing in some of the other reprints, notably the Hawk publications book. They are not direct copies of the Look and Learn prints, but in many cases are taken from the original artwork and use revised fonts to make them easier to read. Main characters Trigo - Trigo is the founder of the Empire. With his two brothers Brag and Klud, he was the leader of a tribe of Vorgs. At this time the Lokan Empire was instituting a military buildup with an intent to take over the entire planet. Trigo had a vision of a nation where the Vorg tribesmen could give up their nomadic existence and band together in civilization. He knew that the Lokans were intent on conquest and felt that if the Vorgs were not united they would become extinct. When his initial plans to build a city on the plains of Vorg fail, there is a fateful meeting with refugees from the nation of Tharv which has been attacked by Loka. Among these refugees is the architect Peric who agrees to help Trigo with his plans as long as his people are allowed to stay there. Although Brag was willing to give up his claims of leadership to his people to allow Trigo to become sole ruler, his brother Klud had no such plan and tried to assassinate Trigo. In the years to come, Trigo will institute a treaty with Hericon, the other great power on the planet of Elekton, be crowned first Emperor of the Trigan Empire, and face many other threats to himself and his empire. Brag - Trigo's brother. While some consider him slow and perhaps a bit stupid, Brag is well-meaning and ever faithful to his brother. Despite living in relative luxury with all the benefits of more advanced technology there are times that Brag wishes he was back to his life as a simple Vorg huntsman. He keeps himself in good physical shape despite growing older. If Brag can be classed as having a fault, it is that he can be manipulated by those cleverer than himself. Janno - Janno is the son of Brag and nephew to Emperor Trigo. A courageous individual, he has a natural aptitude as an atmosphere craft pilot. He is friends with Keren, the son of Chief Imbala of Daveli and Roffa from the City State of Ellul. Janno is regularly a representative of Trigan City, whether it is as an athlete in the olympic style games, or as a diplomatic envoy. Peric - Chief architect of the destroyed nation of Tharv, Peric with his daughter and other Tharvish refugees made their way into the desert of Vorg after the destruction of the main city of Tharv by Lokan forces. Peric is of advanced years but remains fairly healthy. He is regarded as the greatest living architect on Elekton and an accomplished engineer and scientist. He is often behind many of the great accomplishments of the Empire. Salvia - Salvia is the daughter of Peric and is the most visible female character in the series. Salvia is skilled in Tharvish medicine, a trait that would serve the Empire well on a number of occasions, whether it is saving Trigo from potent poison inflicted by Trigo's brother, or the life of the Chieftainess of the Tamaz desert warriors. Writers * Mike Butterworth * Ken Roscoe Artists * Don Lawrence * Oliver Frey * Gerry Wood * Philip Corke * Henry Winter * Ramon Sola * Ron Embleton * Miguel Quesada Tales Note that although there were no official titles for most of the stories, these are the commonly used names. ; Tales written by Mike Butterworth * Victory for the Trigans * Crash in the Jungle * Elekton in Danger a.k.a. The Falling Moon * The Invaders from Gallas * The Land of No Return a.k.a. The Legend of Hellas * The Lokan Conspiracy a.k.a. The Revolt of the Lokans * War with Hericon a.k.a. Truce with Hericon * Revolution in Zabriz * The Lokan Invasion a.k.a. Vannu's Poison * The Revenge of Darak * The Three Aliens a.k.a. The Alien Invasion * The Reign of Thara a.k.a. Battle for Trigan City * Voyage to the Moon Bolus a.k.a. The Invasion of Bolus * The Three Princes * Poison from Outer Space a.k.a. The Alien Dust * The Lost City * The Terror of Mount Spyx * The Invisibility Ray a.k.a. False Accusation * The Deadly Formula a.k.a. The Ultimate Weapon * The Tyrant * The Red Death * The Puppet Emperor * Trigo's Five Tasks a.k.a. The Five Labours of Trigo * The Menace From The Sea a.k.a. Menace from the Deep * The Giant Rallus a.k.a. The Rallu Invasion * The City of Jewels * The Imposter a.k.a. The Unscrupulous Servant * The Duplication Machine a.k.a. The Duplicator * The Masked Raiders a.k.a. Revenge of a Friend * The Prisoner of Zerss * The Miniature Killers of Zelph a.k.a. The Black Duke * The Hypnotist * The Wish Fulfiller a.k.a. The Black Box * The Fiendish Experiment a.k.a. The Hydro Man * The Curse of King Yutta * The Lost Years * Journey to Orcadia a.k.a. Atomic Disaster! * The Secret of Castle Doum * The House of the Five Moons * A National Emergency a.k.a. The Outlaw Planet * The Palace of Peril a.k.a. The Glass Palace * Evil from Outer Space a.k.a. Terror from Tarron * The Curse of the Sun Worshippers a.k.a. The Sun Worshippers * The Zootha Vorgs * The Sea Creatures * The Youth Serum * The Assassin * The Deadly Seeds * Emperor Z * The Heat Controller * The Time Traveller a.k.a. The Man from the Future * The Rocketeer a.k.a. The Mission of Lukaz Rann * The Convicts a.k.a. Torga's Mind Controller * The Gambler a.k.a. Nastor, the Faith Healer * The Ultimate Collection a.k.a. The Millionaire * The Dryaks a.k.a. The Green Smog * The Nobes a.k.a. The Lost Valley * Atomic Fallout a.k.a. The Fallout Menace * Vengeance! * The Zallus * The Street Sweeper * The Time Machine * The Frozen People * Abdication * Dr. Mazaratto's Elixir * The Digger * The Stolen Plans * The Curse of Zonn ; Tales written by Ken Roscoe * The Killer * The Rival * The Trigonium Thieves * Chase For A Traitor * The Voyage of the Perici * The Flowers of Forgetfulness * Rebellion in Daveli * A Tragic Misunderstanding * The Zabriz Conspiracy * Trigan's Deadly Peril * The Skorpiads * The Zolt Exodus * Terror Of The Skorpiads * Search Mission * Alien Mission * Mercy Mission ; Other tales * The Wise Man of Vorg * The Brief Reign of Sennos the First * They Came From out of the Night * Battle for Survival Collected editions The stories have been collected into volumes a number of times: * The Look and Learn Book of the Trigan Empire (70 pages, IPC/Fleetway, 1973, ISBN 0-85037-104-X) * The Trigan Empire (192 pages, Hamlyn, October 1978, ISBN 0-600-38788-7) * Tales from the Trigan Empire (160 pages, Hawk Books, 1989, ISBN 0-948248-95-5) * The Trigan Empire (The Don Lawrence Collection, hardcover): ** The Invaders from Gallas (August 2008, ISBN 90-88860-25-4) ** Revolution in Zabriz (122 pages, March 2007, ISBN 90-73508-91-6) ** The Reign of Thara (98 pages, November 2006, ISBN 90-73508-84-3) ** The Three Princes (98 pages, March 2006, ISBN 90-73508-78-9) ** The Red Death (114 pages, April 2008, ISBN 90-73508-96-7) ** The Puppet Emperor (114 pages, December 2007, ISBN 90-73508-93-2) ** The Rallu Invasion (96 pages, August 2006, ISBN 90-73508-82-7) ** The Prisoner of Zerss (98 pages, March 2004, ISBN 90-73508-54-1) ** The Curse of King Yutta (98 pages, October 2005, ISBN 90-73508-66-5) ** The House of the Five Moons (94 pages, March 2005, ISBN 90-73508-64-9) ** The Sun Worshippers (106 pages, October 2004, ISBN 90-73508-62-2) ** The Green Smog (November 2008, ISBN 90-88860-27-0) Adaptations Two radio plays were produced in Dutch, "The mysterious meteorite" and "Lumbwabwa the usurper".Dutch radio archive Movie rights for a feature film based on the strip were optioned in 2009. In December 2011 it was revealed that a script existed and that the film's producers were holding meetings in England to find a director.Trigan Empire: The Movie!, Bear Alley, 2 December 2011. See also *Storm (Don Lawrence) References External links *Trigan Empire.co.uk *Don Lawrence.co.uk